Regional brain morphologic abnormalities have been found in postmortem and in vivo examinations of chronic schizophrenic patients. The present study is an attempt to clarify whether subtle changes in brain morphology are detectable at the onset of schizophrenia, whether some also develop over time with symptom chronicity and clinical deterioration, and whether these changes continue to progress over time. The population to be studied are first episode patients. All admissions to Kings Park Psychiatric Center, Kings Park, New York, and The University Hospital at SUNY psychiatric department were screened for 1st episodes of a schizophreniaform illness from October 1987 through December 1991. This cohort plus controls recruited during the same period are presently being followed. A new cohort of first episode patients continues to be formed, based on referrals from the Stony Brook Psychiatric Emergency Room (CPEP).